1. Field of the Invention
This application relates broadly to multifunctional attachments for firearm muzzles. More particularly, it concerns such attachments that can provide improvements over previously available firearm muzzle attachments simultaneously in three different functions when the firearm is fired, namely, (1) compensate for gun rise (aka muzzle rise), (2) reduce recoil (aka muzzle braking) and (3) reduce flash around the muzzle (aka flash hiding) thereby obtaining greater accuracy in use of firearms modified with muzzle attachments constructed in accordance with the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attachments to firearms have previously been provided to compensate for muzzle rise (aka muzzle climb) as disclosed in prior art patents, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,585,590; 5,531,438; 5,794,374 and 6,308,609. Devices specifically designed to control muzzle rise are called xe2x80x9ccompensatorsxe2x80x9d.
Further, attachments to muzzles of firearms have previously been provided to reduce recoil (aka muzzle braking) as disclosed in prior art patents, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,202,056; 5,279,200; 5,509,345; 5,612,504; 5,811,714; 5,652,406; 5,753,846; 5,814,757; 5,216,578 and 6,276,251. It should be noted that those skilled in firearm use recognize muzzle rise is a separate problem from recoil so the two require separate attention for superior firearm operation and accuracy.
Also, attachments to muzzles of firearms have previously been provided to reduce flash around the muzzle (aka flash hiding) as disclosed in prior art patents, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,136,923; 5,596,161 and 6,298,764. It should be noted that those skilled in the art know that reduction in recoil typically produces an increase in muzzle flash.
An extensive discussion concerning the relationship of recoil, muzzle rise and flash suppression to firearm accuracy is contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,794,375 (1L17 to 3L54) that is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention provides further improvements in firearm muzzle attachments that make possible the simultaneous provision of all three of the functions discussed above by a single muzzle attachment to obtain accuracy improvements as compared with previously known firearms, particularly the M16/M4 series of rifles.
Additionally, the prior art has previously provided muzzle attachments by which suppressors (aka as silencers) can be mounted to the relevant firearm, e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,939,977; 5,773,746 and others cited therein. The present invention also improves this function in its new improved muzzle attachments.
A principal object of the invention is the provision of improvements in muzzle attachments for firearms that obtain profound increases in firing accuracy of the firearms to which they are applied.
A further object is the provision of multifunctional attachments for firearm muzzles that can provide improvement in three different functions simultaneously when the firearm is fired, namely, (1) compensate for muzzle rise, (2) reduce recoil and (3) reduce flash around the muzzle.
Another object is the provision of such muzzle attachments that have particular application to the M16/M4 series of rifles.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed descriptions given herein; it should be understood, however, that the detailed descriptions, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent from such descriptions.
The objects are accomplished in accordance with the invention by the provision of improved multifunctional firearm muzzle attachments comprising a cylindrical member defined by a longitudinal axis, a circular distal end, a proximal end and a peripheral sidewall extending concentrically rearward from said distal end having its proximal end configured to attach to the muzzle of a firearm.
One feature of such improved attachment is a plurality of narrow parallel slots extending longitudinally along and through the peripheral sidewall with the narrow slots being equidistantly spaced from one another except for a non-slotted longitudinal portion of the sidewall.
Another feature of the improved attachments of the invention is a circular baffle fixed in the distal end having a concentric circular hole therein and a plurality of narrow radial slots therein defined by inner and outer ends spaced from each other and with the inner ends extending through the concentric circular hole.
In preferred embodiments of the invention the narrow parallel slots are between 0.015 and 0.020 inch in width, the narrow parallel slots number at least twenty and the non-slotted longitudinal portion of the sidewall has a width about between 15 to 20 percent the circumference of the peripheral sidewall.
Further in preferred embodiments, the concentric circular hole has a circumference slightly larger than the bore of the attached firearm and there are five of the narrow radial slots between 0.010 and 0.020 inch in width and equally spaced apart. Also, the distal end of the new attachments comprise at least one circumferential groove to accommodate the mounting of a suppressor to the attachment.
In preferred embodiments, the new firearm muzzle attachments are designed to be removable from the muzzles of firearms e.g., by threaded engaged with the firearm muzzle. Alternatively, the attachments may be permanently fastened to the firearm muzzle, e.g., by welding or machining integrally with the barrel.
The new multifunctional firearm muzzle attachments of the invention simultaneously provide increased reduction in gun rise, increased reduction in recoil and increased reduction in flash around the muzzle when new attachment modified firearms are fired thereby provided greater accuracy in the firing thereof.